


His Wild and Precious Life

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This snippet is to wish a Happy Birthday to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr">wendymr</a> - a very talented writer and lovely person :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Wild and Precious Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> This snippet is to wish a Happy Birthday to [wendymr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr) \- a very talented writer and lovely person :-)

“You’re quiet tonight, James.”

James takes a sip of beer. “I read a poem last night and it won’t let me go.”

“Oh? Is that good or bad?”

“Not sure. It ends, ‘What is it you plan to do, with your one wild and precious life?’” 

_Christ._ “Well? D’ya have an answer?”

James nods. “I thought I’d sit here with you. Have another beer. Maybe grab us a menu.”

_God, he’s exasperating!_ “Seriously, man—that poem’s got a point! You must want more than this?”

James smirks. “Never, sir.”

The really unsettling thing is, Robbie thinks he probably means it.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that James quotes from is The Summer Day by Mary Oliver:
> 
> Who made the world?  
> Who made the swan, and the black bear?  
> Who made the grasshopper?  
> This grasshopper, I mean- the one who has flung herself out of the grass,  
> the one who is eating sugar out of my hand,  
> who is moving her jaws back and forth instead of up and down-  
> who is gazing around with her enormous and complicated eyes.  
> Now she lifts her pale forearms and thoroughly washes her face  
> Now she snaps her wings open, and floats away.  
> I don’t know exactly what a prayer is.  
> I do know how to pay attention, how to fall down  
> into the grass, how to kneel down in the grass,  
> how to be idle and blessed, how to stroll through the fields,  
> which is what I have been doing all day.  
> Tell me, what else should I have done?  
> Doesn’t everything die at last, and too soon?  
> Tell me, what is it you plan to do  
> With your one wild and precious life?


End file.
